


even after all these years

by atramentias



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Angst, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, asl reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramentias/pseuds/atramentias
Summary: The world really is a small place.Five times Sabo encountered his brothers and the one time they encountered him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Ace

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have the right to write this since i'm not caught up with one piece, nor do i remember anything, but here i am. :) also, my writing is really RUSTY so, uhh... really though, i don't remember anything. i haven't watched one piece in YEARS. i've only been actively reading fanfictions so u h.
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoy. :)

Although it wasn't exactly a perfect method, a good way to gain information is to merge in. Merge in with the crowd, and you shall hear their whispers.

Sabo had been in the bar for what he would say the most gruelling of hours and Koala would probably roll her eyes and tell him he's exaggerating again. She's not here though, and he's already gotten sick of the only acceptable drink they had in this bar ever since his third glass. Really, all their other drinks were _utter_ shit, and though this one wasn't exactly that much better, it's still the better option. Not to mention, Sabo also had a killer headache right now, and hasn't even gathered even a whisper of gossip regarding his case; he felt as if he was just wasting his time waiting around here.

Just as he was about to sigh and call it quits though, a yell caught his attention. It came from a wavy-haired, freckled teen with the most atrocious and gaudy kill-me-orange hat he'd ever seen.

_Bars sure attracts a lot of people with the most questionable fashion sense,_ Sabo thought to himself.

In the kill-me-orange's hands was clutched a bounty poster with the kill-me-orange's very own face, and said teen was staring at it with the most delighted and dorky look plastered all over his face that had Sabo almost laughing out loud. Sabo deduced that he was probably a rookie, and that was his first bounty.

The rookie started yelling to his two companions and smugly pointing at the poster. Sabo only felt his headache grow worse, so he turned to the bartender tending to another customer, deciding to call it a day. After paying, Sabo planned to go back to the cheap inn he was staying at and finally get his (not so) well-deserved rest. Just as he was about to call for her, a loud noise caught his attention. And everyone else's.

"Cap, wait! You can't just run off without paying, we don't have money to pay!"

The freckled teen turned back with the most nostalgic, yet also annoying shit-eating grin, "Well newbie, hurry up if you don't want to pay!"

Sabo turned to the bartender whose face was gradually getting paler as she stared at the swinging cafe door with eyes the size of dinner plates and a mouth wide open in shock. She snapped out of her reverie, however, and stuttered out a yell for help.

With a look of pity, Sabo sighed and shook his head - he didn't know whether his headache was calming down or getting worse.


	2. Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only got two chapters finished, uhhhh, sorry bout that

His second encounter with Freckles - or what he's now most commonly known as, Fire Fist Ace - was about half a year after the last, and this time, Koala was in his companion, while the pirate captain was alone. Ace was gorging himself, with people around him staring in astonishment and awe while he ate seemingly obliviously.

Koala was droning on about something to Sabo, and he absentmindedly nodded in the times he felt it fit. With his chin propelled on one hand, he stared at Freckles who was directly behind Koala. If Sabo had to say, Freckles still looked about the same from when he'd last seen him, maybe a few centimetres or so taller. Sabo felt his headache worsen as Koala - and the bar in general - made sounds. God, his head really had been out for him lately.

Back to his train of thoughts, Freckles hadn't changed that much - no, not at all; from his gaudy looking hat to the yellow, wide-open shirt, down to the exact same constellations of freckles dotting his face. Aside from his height, the only other change was that some of his baby fat had seemed to slimmer down and left him with a more prominent face structure. Sabo had the weirdest urge to tease the raven-headed teen about it - about how he's finally turning into a man, and really, he almost did.

Because just as he was contemplating actually doing it, the door of the bar suddenly slammed open making the blond jump, and the patrons - including him, Koala, and the pirate - all turned to look at the newcomer.

A man stood heaving for air, his hand raised in the air clutching an envelope. "C-Captain! You got a-" He paused for a breath, "-a letter from the government!"

Ace - who turned to look, yet didn't stop chewing - froze from shoving ungodly amounts of food into his mouth, "...A wefer?" He asked questioningly, then gulped down the food. His subordinate nodded and ran over to his captain's side. They spoke in more hushed tones, but Sabo, a trained spy, could still hear their conversation if he strained his ears. The other customers, however, had reluctantly turned back to their own conversations, yet this time, quieter than the last. Koala, too, had gone radio silent, and he figured it was because of the word 'government'.

"So what's this letter I hear?" Ace asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm.

"Well, I was chilling on the ship, right, since I'm in charge of lookout this time, and then the News Coo drops the newspaper like usual," the subordinate sighed. "And then I find a letter alongside it from the _mother fucking government,_ and I thought, wow, this is definitely not like usual."

"Okay, and where exactly is this letter?" sighed Ace exasperatedly, rubbing his temples with his knuckles.

The subordinate's eyes lit up, "Right!" he laughed apologetically, and scratched the back of his neck abashedly, "Here it is, Cap'n..."

Ace took the envelope from his grip and ripped it open. A minute goes by and Ace was still reading. A small voice whispered in the back of Sabo's mind, but before he could decipher what it was saying, the subordinate interrupted once again.

"Well Cap'n, don't leave me hanging, what's it say?" he asked impatiently.

After another second of silence, Ace burst out laughing, "HAHAHA, sorry, it's just I had to reread it again, to make sure I was reading it right!"

"Huh? Why, what's it say?" He asked, his eyes trailing the paper in his captain's hand as said captain burned it.

"They're asking _me_ , future Pirate King, to be a Shichibukai! The government sure are nuts!" He continued laughing, while the subordinate, as well as Sabo's own companion's mouth drop.

Sabo doesn't know what to think though, because, in that instance, a searing pain goes through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3's going to delete this today, but i'm not done, so i decided to just post it lol


End file.
